the new hosts less crappy title coming soon!
by moonlightdemonKita
Summary: Kesuna and Nikari, two identical twin girls who are almost complete opposites of eachother end up transfering to Ouran. Only problem is because of a typo, their applications make them sound like guys.
1. Chapter 1

Kita: yay! my first Ouran host club fanfic! oh and its cowritten by my friend Hannie!

Tamaki: we are blessed to be in the pressence of such lovely young ladies

Hannie: -cough- majorflirt -cough-

Kita: erm okay anyways who is gonna give the disclaimer?

Kyouya: ..writes something down

Kita: okay then..

Hunny: Kita-chan! Kita-chan! I'll do it!

Kita: yay! ok Hunny go ahead

Hunny: Disclaimer: Kita-chan or Hannie-chan do not own us or anything other then thier self created characters.

Kita: sadly true

-----------------------------------

"I'm not going!" Kesuna, a tough looking teenager with long chestnut brown hair and lavender colored eyes exclaimed with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Kesuna darling, i'm afraid there isn't much of a choice. Your father and I will be in Japan for research and we've already decided it would best for you to come with us plus we've already sent in your applications to Ouran."

"I'm not going to Japan and I'm sure as hell not going to some damn sissy school!"

"Kesuna!" her father scolded and an identical girl who was dressed in little blue dress with a ribbon in her hair set her hand on Kesuna's arm.

"What Kesu means father is isn't there anyway we could stay here with some family friends?"

He shook his head "I'm sorry Nikari honey but there isn't, we've already checked with everyone."

As soon as this was said Nikari nodded silently as Kesuna stood up and went into her room slamming the door loudly.

-----2 weeks later-----

"Miss Kesuna, Miss Nikari, your letters from Ouran have arrived." one of their few maids said handing them the letters

"Thankyou, Kanna" Nikari answered as she took the letter as did Kesuna.

"There is no way in hell i'm wearing that!" Kesuna yelled as she looked at the school's stardard girl's uniform

Nikari was still examing the letter and laughed a little "its seems they made a little mistake." she said showing her twin the letter.

"Oh great now we're guys on top of that!" Kesuna yelled in frustration then put on a sly smile as an idea came to her. "Guys.. Thats it! Nikari what do you say we dont get this mistake fixed?"

Nikari's eyes widened "You mean actually go as.."

"Yup."

"I dont know Kesu.."

"Oh come on Nika, think of it this way if you're a guy you wont have so many of them asking you out."

"True..ok i'm in."

"Okay. Now we just need to make the necessary changes for it to be believable.."

"Or have someone make them for us." Nikari added meekly, slightly panicked when her sister picked up a pair of scissors.

----1 week later-----

Haruhi's POV

As she was walking to class, Haruhi noticed two slightly familiar people.

_They looked just like...but it couldn't be them could it?_

She decided to ignore them for now and continued on to class.

"Class we have two new students today.." She heard the teacher say as she looked up to see same guys from earlier.

_they really do look alot like them but no way they cant be.._

"please welcome Nikoni and Kesuno Makuyo."

_they are!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kita: well I cant sleep so here is chapter two but first Kaoru, Hikaru please do the honors?

Kaoru: Disclaimer: Kita and Hannie dont own anything other then their self created characters

Hikaru: Even though both of them badly wish they did.

Kita: too true

_**blah blah blah Kesuna's thoughts**_

**blah blah blah Nikari's thoughts**

_blah blah blah thoughts of anyone else whos POV i put it in_

----------------------------------------------------

"Yo." Kesuna greeted with a short wave not really caring much as Nikari greeted the class with a timd "Hello."

Several girls swooned from Kesuna's attitude while several others squeeled loudly from Nikari's shyness.

**well that was deffinately not the reaction I was hoping for. **

_**greeaat, somebody just kill me already. Damn these girls are loud! **_

The day went even more downhill from there and pretty soon Kesuna was having to restrain herself from knocking all the other girls out and Nikari wished she could hide under a rock or something.

When they were finally able to escape they heard someone calling for someone named Haruhi and looked up to see a boy who looked alot like their middle class cousin.

"He looks just like-" Nikari started saying and Kesuna nodded

"I know, wanna find out? She is smart enough to get accepted to a place like this despite being middle class so he could be her."

"Well..okay"

Just as they were going approach her though she started walking off so they just followed.

Haruhi's POV

While walking to the music room Haruhi she noticed she was being followed and turned to face them "Kesuna, Nikari why are you two following me?"

"Um..well.. we saw you and were curious where you were going and you looked too busy to notice us." Nikari answered timidly

"Yea, anyways how you been 'Ruhi?" Kesuna asked in her rare friendly tone.

"I've been okay, Now next question what are you two even doing in Japan?"

"Their newest research project." they both answered

"Ah. Okay last question why are you two dressed as boys?"

"Well.. there were some typos on our applications and..it seemed like a good way for me to avoid being asked out so much." Nikari answered with blushing slightly most likely from embarressment.

_well that plan was a failure. _

"And there was no way in hell I was wearing that other thing." Kesuna replied as well.

_I should've expected that, she always hated when her mother dressed them up._

The three continued talking to eachother until they reached the music room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As door they saw the falling cherry blossoms

**huh? **

_**what the hell?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hannie: WHEE! I get to write a chapter

Kyouya: ...interesting writes something down

Hannie: Kyouya-nii, kindly do the honours, please

Kyouya: Due to legal reasons we are required to inform you that neither Kita nor Hannie own any of us or anything except their own self-made characters

Kita: even though we really wish we did

Hannie: too true, too true

_**blah blah blah Kesuna's thoughts**_

**blah blah blah Nikari's thoughts**

_blah blah blah thoughts of anyone else whos POV i put it in_

"Welcome" came the beautiful chorus of voices. The host club soon became fully visable.

"What the hell is this?" Kesuna asked.

"Oh my! Our little Haruhi has fanboys now?" Tamaki asked in a majorly over-dramatic voice, "What ever shall we do? MOM! Look! Haruhi has fanboys!"

Kyouya smirked and pushed his glasses up, "I see, don't you think you're overreacting, Tamaki?"

Haruhi got a rather annoyed look on her face, "Yes, this is the legendary Host Club..."

Kesuna looked unamused, "Looks like a big group of idiots to me"

Hunny grinned at them, "OOH! Do you two like cake? Would either of you like any cake?"

Nikari shook her head politely, "No, thankyou"

Kesuna blinked, "Eh, no, thanks kid, but I don't really like sweets all that much"

Hunny looked at both of them slightly confused, but smiling nonetheless, "Oh, ok!" He went to go eat some cake for himself.

While the two were walking around they noticed that Hikaru seemed to be treating them rather coldly.

"Oh, don't mind him" Haruhi said when she noticed it, "He's probably just jealous or something."

Hikaru's POV

_Why do THEY get to be near her? It's not fair!_

Hikaru refused to have anything to do with either Nikari or Kesuna. He ignored them because he thought that he should be the one to be with Haruhi.

"My lord, do you think It's acceptable to have these two near Haruhi?" He asked Tamaki, whispering.

Tamaki shook his head, "Well, not really, but our job is to keep women happy, and if that make Haruhi happy..."

"...maybe so but...Hey you two! Why are you so close to Haruhi?"

Kesuna and Nikari turned around.

"We're her cousins, you idiot!" Kesuna informed him, rather aggravated.

All of the host club members looked shocked except Haruhi of course and Kyouya who always knew everything somehow.

Nikari nodded timidly "Yes we're her cousins...I'm-"

She was cut off by Kyouya spouting off information about both of them causing both to blink then Kesuna to become extremely aggravated.

"How the hell did he know all that?!" She yelled

"Don't ask." Haruhi replied blandly

"Damn stalker…" Kesuna growled.

Nikari and Kesuna's POV

"It's still not fair" Hikaru sighed, "I mean, they couldn't even last one day in the host club"

"Is That a challange, punk?"

"Kesu.. "Nikari started

"Oh no, I'm not backing down from this one, I'm gonna prove this punk wrong once and for all"

"Yeah right, I know I'm right" Hikaru scoffed

"Alright then punk you're on!" Kesuna yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Kita: Hi everyone sorry the last chapter took so long anyways not waste a lot of time so Mori do the honors please.

Mori: Ah. Kita and Hannie do not own me or anyone else besides their self created characters.

**Blah blah **Nikari's thoughts

**_Blah blah _**Kesuna's thoughts

_Blah blah _Anyone else's thoughts who's POV we put the story in

Also, I was asked if Nikari and Kesuna got their hair cut and my answer is yes but not very short. Nikari's hair is now and inch past her shoulders instead of down her back like both if theirs were and Kesuna's hair is only a little shorter then that but gelled and styled in a very boyish way for school.

Oh yes and one more thing in one of the reviews there were requested pairings

NIKARIXKAORU: 1

KESUNAXHIKARU: 1

So these are just two possibilities and I will be taking votes for more pairings.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Nikoni- kun do you like it here in Japan?" one of her designators asked

"W-well… I do miss America a little bit but…I really like it here…especially when… here with you"

"Oh Nikoni-kun is so kawaii!" several girls squealed as Nikari looked down blushing.

Over at Kesuna's table she had several of her designators actually faint from her rebel attitude and a little sweet talking. The ones who still hadn't were hanging onto her every word and movement and clinging to her arms when Kyouya announced the host club was closing. "Well ladies it's been a treat hope we can do this again sometime." she said as they pouted and left.

**Well glad that that's over **

_**Finally I thought this damn day would never end!**_

"Oh Mom! Our new sons did so well!" Tamaki exclaimed avidly as he tried to pull Kesuna into a bone-crushing hug.

_**What the hell?!**_

"Get off 'a me freak!" Kesuna shouted as she pushed the overly enthusiastic blond away.

Nikari couldn't help but silently giggle until Tamaki retreated into a corner looking like a kicked puppy and she felt kind of sorry for him.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Haruhi answered noticing her cousin's concern.

Nikari nodded and then looked over to her sister who was now being annoyed by Hikaru and Kaoru who decided it was fun to get her riled up after watching Tamaki do so.

"Get back here!" Kesuna yelled chasing the pests when her short fused temper exploded and they just continued taunting her while running.

Meanwhile Nikari had become oblivious to the fact her sister was ready to kill the other twins and was discussing financial business with Kyouya. Apparently there were to be small fees to pay for costumes and such but she knew they would have no problems even though the 'small fees' were about eight thousand each.

"Rich bastards…" She heard her cousin mutter over her books and laughed then it dawned on her.

**I wonder how Haruhi is paying for this.**

She decided not to say anything about it for now and confront her later.


	5. Chapter 5

Kita: Hi everyone! Here's chapter five! I still only have two votes for pairings though so if you have any other pairing votes let me know so current votes are still

Kesuna x Hikaru: 1

Nikari x Kaoru: 1

I decided to do our disclaimer today so here it goes. Hannie and I do not own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters from it. We only own Kesuna and Nikari.

Hannie: pffft...I SO own Hunny...okay, fine . -gives him back to original creator-...OOH! YAY! This is the first time Kitachama and I have written a chappy together -claps-

------------------------------

Nikari had managed to get her cousin alone to find out the situation and offered to pay off the rest of her debt but Haruhi refused and kept doing so until Nikari gave up. She and Kesuna then headed home.

The next day they met up with Haruhi and Hikaru and Kaoru before class.

Nikari spent the time talking to her cousin about whatever popped into either of theirs heads while the twin brothers decided to see how far they could push Kesuna today.

The game started first with them moving on either side of her trapping her in between which she only showed slight irritation to.

It wasn't until they had actually latched onto her that they got the desired effect of her actually even doing anything about it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru knock it off!" Kesuna yelled prying each twin off as she said their name then effectively shoving both of them away roughly.

"But it's fun!" Kaoru replied.

"Yea, and besides, you're going to be our new toy for the day" Hikaru added.

"The hell I'm doing that!" Kesuna yelled back at them.

"But in order to enjoy life, you need a toy!" the two of them said in unison.

"Like I said, no way in hell I'm being your guys' toy"

"But you already are" Kaoru replied smugly.

"Then why did you ask me?" Kesuna demanded.

"To see your reaction of course" Hikaru answered.

"Yea, it's fun." Kaoru added.

Kesuna smirked. "Really. Well I have another fun game." She said cracking her knuckles "Its called kill the annoying red headed twins!" She was ready to rush after them until she was grabbed from behind being floored by her sister.

"Sorry Kesu but you need to calm down you shouldn't attack people especially when school is about to start." Nikari said as she helped her twin up.

Hikaru and Kaoru sniggered while Kesuna growled and got up glaring at them but stalked off to class.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed catching up to their toy for the day while Nikari and Haruhi still made their way slowly still talking about whatever.

The school day passed on pretty uneventfully and the time with the host club was no better. The room was once again filled with squealing fangilrs and afterwards Tamaki was an idiot and got sent to his emo corner and the twins annoyed Haruhi and Kesuna.

Nikari noticed something out of place though.

Kyouya kept looking towards the Makuyo twins smirking.

**I wonder what that's all about **Nikari thought but before she could even begin to guess what though it was time for them to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Kita: hi everyone! Here comes chapter six but first the votes this time with all possible choices

Kesuna x Hikaru: 3

Kesuna x Kaoru: 0

Kesuna x Kyouya: 0

Kesuna x Mori: 0

Nikari x Kaoru: 2

Nikari x Hikaru: 0

Nikari x Kyouya: 0

Nikari x Mori: 0

Nikari x Tamaki?(don't wanna do this pairing but willing if its really what y'all want): 0

Haruhi x Hikaru: 0

Haruhi x Kaoru: 0

Haruhi x Kyouya: 0

Haruhi x Tamaki: 1

Haruhi x Mori: 0

As you can see there's no same sex pairing. I have nothing against those but I won't write them.

Hannie: Ki-chan! I wanna do the disclaimer!

Kita: ok-

Hannie: YAY! As much as we wish we owned all these characters we saddly don't, we only own our selfmade character v.v, how sad.

------------------------------------------

As soon they arrived home their maid, Kanna, went over to them.

"Welcome home young mistresses, your mother and father have requested you dress formally and be ready to go to a party being held by their business partners at seven o'clock."

Nikari blinked but nodded none the less. "Thank you, Kanna we should be be re ready shortly." She said then took her sister's arm and two went to find something to wear although there was a bit of protest on Kesuna's part.

A while later the girls were ready to go looking much like the nickname they were given when younger.

Nikari had a flowing white dress with a little gold jewelry causing her to look as sweet and innocent as an angel matching perfectly to her nickname, the light twin.

Kesuna on the other hand was wearing a slender black dress with a bit of silver jewelry looking stunning and living up perfectly to being the dark twin.

Both had their hair done well by the family's personal stylist very feminine when they got into limo where they met up with their parents.

"Oh darlings, you look marvelous don't they Blake?" Their mother gushed as they got in.

Their father nodded. "Yes they do, simply amazing."

Other than complementing each other the family didn't talk much on their way to the party.

When they arrived at the party, they saw, to their disbelief, the entire Host Club.

_**Oh, shit!**_

**This is not good, but at least this explains the smirking**

With those short thoughts the Makuyo twins made their way to a crowded area away from them that they would hopefully blend into.

It had worked for a good while but luck was not on their side today.

After a few minutes of hiding the crowd their mother had spotted them.

"Oh darlings there you are. What are you doing over all by yourselves? You need to socialize, honestly how do you expect to make friends otherwise? Oh! There's a nice group and most of them look around your age why don't you go introduce yourselves?" their mother said with a smile as she gave her daughters a push towards the group of host club members.

Tamaki's POV

As they were standing there, talking to one another; Tamaki noticed two very lovely yet familiar looking maidens approach them.

"Is there anything I can do for such lovely princesses as yourself?" He said with a charming smile.

It was then his dear friend Kyouya decided to look and smirked a little. "So good of you to join us, Kesuna and Nikari."

He noticed many of the other host members' eyes widen and the reason to why flew completely over his head until realization hit him as well and he blushed.

_Our new sons are daughters!_


	7. Chapter 7

Kita: erm.. hi everyone please don't kill me I was off sailing so I couldn't get one done. Anyways, recent votes:  
Kesuna x Hikaru: 5  
Kesuna x Kaoru: 0  
Kesuna x Kyouya: 0  
Kesuna x Mori: 0

Nikari x Kaoru: 3  
Nikari x Hikaru: 0  
Nikari x Kyouya: 1  
Nikari x Mori: 0  
Nikari x Tamaki?(don't wanna do this pairing but willing if its really what y'all want): 0

Haruhi x Hikaru: 1  
Haruhi x Kaoru: 0  
Haruhi x Kyouya: 0  
Haruhi x Tamaki: 3  
Haruhi x Mori: 0

As you can see so far the winning paring are Kesuna x Hikaru, Nikari x Kaoru, Haruhi x Tamaki but that can change and polls close on 10

Hannie:and I had writter's block, sorry Ki-chan

Kita: one more thing our muse helped us greatly on this and we'll introduce her next time anyways it may be a little short but enjoy!   
----------------------------

"Mom! Our sons are daughters!" He exclaimed pointing towards them.

"Yes Tamaki I know." Kyouya answered calmly.

"Took ya long enough didn't it blondie" Kesuna commented with a very unladylike snort at his sheer stupidity.

"We're terribly sorry for not telling any of you the truth." Nikari apologized timidly

Kaoru and Hikaru stood by Tamaki completely dumbfounded. Their eyes a bit wide and in shock one finally had the courage to speak up

"YOUR GIRLS?!" Hikaru said abruptly. Kesuna just laughed.

"We sure had you fooled" Kesuna smirked as she crossed her arms standing in a boyish postion.

Hikaru then turns to Kaoru staring at eachother for a moment. Then they both turn to Haruhi, who is now trying to get away from this sudden revealing of her cousins. But before she could slither away, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Both their heads hanging over her shoulder, Haruhi's expression a bit tense

"You knew of this and didn't tell us?" said Kaoru

"You kept us thinking that they were a he and not a she" Hikaru remarked

Haruhi at this point had nothing to say, until she turned around to face them a bit annoyed, "You two just presumed they were guys." She said glaring at them some, "So you cant blame me for not telling you…it was your fault to begin with. It wouldn't have turned out this way if both of you weren't so judgmental" She said while crossing her arms and turning away from them

Tamaki still a dazed turned to Haruhi, "H-Haruhi…you would have told me eventually right?" He asked with puppy dog eyes, poking his to fingers together as he said this nervously

Haruhi looked at him wondering what he was talking about, "You're the same Tamaki, you automatically presumed that they were guys, so of course I wouldn't have told you"

"Eh…" His expression suddenly drops and he goes to his corner, "She wouldn't have told me…and I being the best father I can be…she would tell me" He being all sobby.

Haruhi then turns to Kyouya and shakes her head back and forth, "And you, you've known and as always didn't tell anyone…why? Whats your purpose? What do you really get out of this?"

Kyouya smirked and lifted his glasses…(to be continued)


	8. Chapter 8

Kita: hello everyone! we have two things to say one, we have another co-authoress Midnight!

Midnight: hi hi everyone!

Kita: and Midnight will give the other annoucement which is the votes

Midnight: k, here they are

Kesuna x Hikaru: 8  
Kesuna x Kaoru: 0  
Kesuna x Kyouya: 0  
Kesuna x Mori: 0

Nikari x Kaoru: 6  
Nikari x Hikaru: 0  
Nikari x Kyouya: 1  
Nikari x Mori: 0  
Nikari x Tamaki?(don't wanna do this pairing but willing if its really what y'all want): 0

Haruhi x Hikaru: 1  
Haruhi x Kaoru: 0  
Haruhi x Kyouya: 1  
Haruhi x Tamaki: 5  
Haruhi x Mori: 0

Kita: well come people on you only have two more chapters then the pairings are final anyways disclaimer

We dont own ouran highschool host club or any of the characters except for Nikari and Kesuna and anyone else we create

-----------------------------------------------

previously

Haruhi then turns to Kyouya and shakes her head back and forth, "And you, you've known and as always didn't tell anyone…why? Whats your purpose? What do you really get out of this?"

Kyouya smirked and lifted his glasses…

now

Kyouya smirked and lifted his glasses and snapped his notepad shut, "You see Haruhi…the Makuyo family doesn't really have a Ms. Nice amongst their hands," Kesuna and Nikari a couple feet away from his side, he glanced over at them. His glasses gleaming from the light in the room he looks forward and slightly tilts his head towards the ground. He slowly lifts his arm in the air now pointing towards Nikari. "Nikari Makuyo…two years ago you assualted three of your fellow classmates, hospitalizing one of them. " Kyouya smirked evily and shot a look towards them.

Haruhi stood infront of Kyouya her mouth split open some, her gaze turned to Nikari in shock.

Nikari stood shocked but couldn't say anything. Kesuna scoffed and stood up for her sister, "You have no proof! Nikari would never!" she stepped forward, her sister behind her, "Don't make up BS Kyouya…" She glared and snarled warningly

Kyouya smiled and stood straight. Lifting his head lifting his glasses with his finger once more and turning towards Kesuna, "My my…come now Kesuna…you should know by now that my family has the Secret Police in their control…I could pull up all your files," He smirked

Kesuna rolled her eyes, "I know what I did, I don't care. But Nikari's files are clean. She hasn't done anything wrong" She stood there with pride, while Nikari stood behind her looking towards the floor with a bit of a guilty look

Kyouya shook his head, "Shall I pull up the file," He said as he, he was referring to Nikari

Kesuna steamed with anger and she was about to run to Kyouya and give him a good smacking but Nikari grabbed her arm before she could take a second step. Nikari looked up to Kesuna apologetically, "It's true Kesuna…" She said as she loosened her grip and looked back down towards the ground. Kesuna stood their just looking at her sister in complete shock.

Haruhi turned back towards Kyouya a bit angry now, "So that's it…she can pay with merits to get that cleared up…" Haruhi sighed deeply and glared up at him, "You are truly cold, Kyouya"

Kyouya smiled and chuckled, "It's only business Haruhi, don't take it personally" he opened back his notepad and started writing down more notes

Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked towards Nikari who was still looking at the floor guiltily

It was then that the reason had hit Kesuna and she clenched her fist shooting her sister a halfhearted glare "Damn it Nika I can fight my own battles!"

Nikari sighed "I know Kesu, i'm sorry."

"And you!" Kesuna yelled turning her glare on Kyouya and making it a hell of a lot feircer "We'll go along with your little game this time but next time you pull shit like this not even your secret police will be able to save your scrawny ass!"

With those words the Makuyo both gave him a sickly sweet smile with the promise of revenge shining in their eyes "Farewell!" they said simultaniously and left with their parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Kesuna x Hikaru: 10  
Kesuna x Kaoru: 0  
Kesuna x Kyouya: 0  
Kesuna x Mori: 0

Nikari x Kaoru: 8  
Nikari x Hikaru: 0  
Nikari x Kyouya: 1  
Nikari x Mori: 0  
Nikari x Tamaki?(don't wanna do this pairing but willing if its really what y'all want): 0

Haruhi x Hikaru: 1  
Haruhi x Kaoru: 0  
Haruhi x Kyouya: 1  
Haruhi x Tamaki: 6  
Haruhi x Mori: 0

Kita: well come people on you only have two more chapters then the pairings are final anyways disclaimer

We don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters except for Nikari and Kesuna and anyone else we create and our new authoress Alex owns her oc Kyo

Alex: People! Vote! Vote! Vote! Also, check out my other stories. I'm WolfyAlex and I'm working on My Counselor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya's POV

As I walked into the room I kept my eyes out for anything out of the ordinary. From my research on them I predicted that despite the fact that they have been acting perfectly normal and seemed in no way to be plotting anything the Makuyo twins were by far not above revenge.

Nikari and Kesuna's POV

We watched as Kyouya entered the room looking around cautiously.

It was funny seeing him all edgy like this and we wondered how long it would take him to actually figure out our plan of revenge.

You see from the short time we've been around him we decided he would be too clever to fall for anything else so making him wait for it was really the best thing we could do.

Well until she arrives that is.

A little while later

"Get off ya freak!" Kesuna yelled as Tamaki had somehow managed to pull all three of the hostesses in a bone-crushing hug.

"Um Tamaki-sempai... I cant breath" Nikari managed to gasp out with her face turning red from lack of oxygen. Soon the doors opened and everyone's heads turned.

"Hey guys. Kyo is in the house." Hazel eyes appeared from the dark with long black hair in a low ponytail.

"Kyo!" The Makuyo twins yelled and slipped away from the shock blond.

"Kyo?" Kyouya whispered and blinked.

"Hello, how are my young beautiful ladies today?" Kyo smiled kindly and hugged them both.

"Kyo, you sick freak!" Kesuna laughed. Nikari gave a small giggle. Kyo only grinned.

"I know! Now where is lovely little Haruhi?" Kyo looked around then ran to Haruhi, hugging her tightly. Haruhi hugged back and laughed with Kyo. "Okay then." Kesuna walked over.

"That's Kyouya, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru." She stated.

"Kyouya the one we would like hell on…" Nikari whispered. Kyo smiled and walked over. Kesuna grinned and sat down on the couch.

"Who's that?" Hikaru asked walking over to them with his brother.

"Saint." Kesuna grinned.

"It's just a nickname." Nikari smiled lightly.

"Looks like he got Kyouya ready to piss his pants." Kaoru laughed.

"Again… judgmental." Haruhi stated by them.

"Saint isn't a guy." Kesuna stated.

"Tee hee." Nikari smiled.

"I real sorry for you two." Haruhi stated.

"Why?" The Makuyo twins asked.

"Don't you two remember which hobby Kyo is picking up now?" She raised a brow.

"No." They answered.

"NO!" Kyouya yelled.

Kyo's POV

"Hello." I leaned on the desk, smiling at Kyouya.

"Hello." Kyouya answered calmly.

"Have you every had NG-17 actions before, because you look like you got a stick in your ass that goes all the way up to your stomach." I smiled. Kyouya's mask broke for a second before he hide behind it again.

"I don't think that's someone only I need to know." Kyouya answered.

"Really now?" I took his laptop and started typing. "You know, a lot of things should be kept to one's self…. So." I grinned as he took the laptop away.

"NO!" He yelled. I could only grinned. "You crashed my laptop!" I shrugged.

"Sorry about that mate, I guess I clicked the wrong button." I ran off to my favorite twins, only to see Haruhi and another pair of twins with them. I grinned lightly.

Nikari and Kesuna's POV

"Why are we starting to only meet female dressed like guys?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"I have no idea." Kaoru answered.

"It's because the female outfit's suck." Kesuna and Kyo stated.

"Hello Kyo-chan!" Hunny chimed. "Want some cake?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TOO CUTE!" Kyo stated hugging Hunny.

"I feel sorry for you guys." Haruhi stated again. Kesuna blinked and watched as Kyo was grinning at her.

"You sick freak! We want you to help us! Not turn on us!" Kesuna yelled.

"Kesuna, I'm sure she would never do that." Nikari stated.

"My job is done here for you guys; I'm taking my pay now." Kyo smiled and walked off to bug Kyouya again.

"We didn't promise her pay Kesuna…" Nikari whispered.

"You two didn't promise Kyo pay! Don't you know what happens when you don't make her pay clear?" Haruhi asked.

"What? It can't be that bad." Kesuna whined.

"Kyo picks out her own pay if you don't…. which would mean anything. Sometimes the pay doesn't even seem like pay." Haruhi whispered. Kesuna and Nikari look over at Kyo who was maybe Kyouya out to be nice.

"But Kyo likes us… She wouldn't be mean to us." Nikari whispered.

"You guys worry to much. Where's the fun Kesuna?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah…. Let's go make Kyo our new toy." Kaoru stated. The twins walked off.

Kyo's POV

"All you do is this, this, and this." I stated and fixed his computer.

"Why did you crash it them fix it?" Kyouya asked.

"I felt like it, buddy." I stated and yawned.

"Hey Kyo." Hikaru grinned and leaned on my right side.

"What's up?" Kaoru asked from the left side.

"Nothing." I stated.

"Oh, are you really Saint?" Hikaru poked my shoulder.

"Yeah, you don't seem like much of a scare." Kaoru add, grinning.

"Do they always act like this?" I raised a brow to Kyouya who was making sure his computer was okay.

"Yeah." He looked up, his glasses shining.

**I'll kill those girls for this; he has black hair and glass.**

"Oh…" I sighed.

**Keep cool.**

"Hello!" Tamaki came over.

"Hey." I waved and leaned back. "You're the King, right?"

"Yes I am." Tamaki smiled. "You are?"

"Kyo." I stated, not daring to use my last name because Kyouya might go fishing in my files.

It was then I noticed the Hitachiin twins gone and heard Kesuna's outburst.

Nikari's POV

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Knock it off damn it!" I heard my sister yell and I smiled shaking my head a little.

**Looks like they switched back to Kesuna.**

I continued sitting there with Mori and Hunny while watching this while Kyo went back to bugging Kyoya.

"Someone get them of now off now before I kill them!" I heard Kesuna shout again and watched as Tamaki came over to them.

"Daddy will protect you from those fiends!"

"Oh hell no, pleases anyone but blondie!" I laughed when Kyo walked over and pulled Tamaki off.

"My baby!" She yelled. Tamaki frowned.

"My daughter!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"YOU FREAKS, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!" I watched Kesuna run behind me. Kyo nodded then skipped off to Kyouya.

"You a female aren't you…." I heard him ask.

"If I wasn't I would have the same name as you." Kyo stated and I chuckled at this. Soon Kyo looked over before taking Kyouya's computer again. He didn't fight her this time but watched over her shoulder. I looked over to Kesuna.

"Nikari, what is it? Is it time to go? Please tell me it is." Kesuna whispered.

I then looked at my watch and nodded.

Then we both walked outside and went home to prepare for a slightly crazier day tomorrow now that Kyo was involved. Oh joy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex: You love it right? You love me, right? I love you all too!

Kita: Come on Alex, I think it's time for you to calm yourself.

Alex: Yaoi?

Kita: Yes, let's find some yaoi for you. Vote people or I'll sick Alex on you.


	10. Chapter 10

Kita: hey everyone authoress corner is closed for this chappy and since votes are still basically the same we decided to go ahead and close the polls this chappy

disclaimer: we not own ouran highschool host club or any of the characters besides the ones we create ourselves

Nikari and Kesuna's POV

Nikari looked at Kesuna and Kesuna looked at Nikari. It was lunch time and they haven't seen Kyo at all. We both looked at are invites to a party though. The party was on Friday, two days from now, and it said you must bring a date.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru!" Kesuna yelled. The two walk over and sit down at are table. "Did you get one of these?" She held up the invite and Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah, we found out it's from Kyo." Hikaru stated.

"This is because you two didn't promise pay." Haruhi stated a sat down.

"Maybe Kyo just wants to get to know us more." Hunny chimed, sitting down.

"I find this to be false." Kyouya sat down. "I have a feeling she's knows each of us very well. By the way, what's her last name?" Tamaki came down.

"Also, your now because real live Host Club members!" He smiled.

"What type will they be?" Mori asked.

"Guy…. What about the party." Nikari stated. "It say bring a date and it's a costume party."

"I'm going with Mori-chan!" Hunny hugged the quiet black-head. Mori nodded.

"Wait! First the Host Club, then Kyouya's question, then party." Tamaki stated. "So, I come up with three types. Kesuna; naughty type, Nikari; shy type, or we do a join one, and have them be the yin-yang type." He stated.

"Another pairing…." Kyouya whispered. "This might work but I think it might step inline with the twins."

"No, they won't be brotherly love though!" Tamaki pointed out.

"Thank the Lord." Kesuna whispered.

"Let it, if it doesn't work out we'll change it." Haruhi stated.

"Fine…. I don't like it but fine." Kyouya typed away. "Okay, now my question. What is Kyo's last name?"

"War fan." Nikari stated, smirking lightly.

"War fan?" Kyouya frowned.

"Yeah, it's that. Anymore questions?" Kesuna asked.

"Who is she to you two?" Kyouya blinked.

"Good friend, nothing more." Haruhi smiled. "Crazy, old, good friend." She chuckled. Kyouya nodded and started typing away.

"Now, the party." Kaoru smiled. "It says bring a date."

"Bring a date withen the Host Club." Hikaru stated.

"Where does it say that?" Kesuna yelled.

"Fine print." They stated. Kesuna looked over the paper.

"It does!" She slammed her head on the desk.

"Someone will be dateless." Haruhi stated.

"Why do you say that?" Nikari asked.

"Mori and Hunny will be doing together. Then there are two sets of twins, then me, the Kyouya, and Tamaki." Haruhi counted on her fingers as she said each name. "There will be nine people."

"Everyone must go." Mori pointed out.

"Double yeah." Kesuna faked a smile.

"Someone will have to take Kyo." Kyouya pushed up his glasses. We blinked then grinned. Haruhi looked everyone over then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru poked Kesuna.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me!" She yelled. Nikari chuckled lightly with Kaoru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, do you think your mother would mind making some outfits?" Kyouya was typing on his computer again.

"We'll ask tonight." They chimed.

"Okay. Lunch is over with and it's time for class." Kyouya stood up. "So I'll see you guys later. Come on Tamaki." They walk off.

"See ya!" Hunny walked off with Mori.

"Might as well go." Kesuna muttered and stood up. We five freshmen walk to are next class.

After School

"Hey guys." Kyo sat on the couch, sipping some tea.

"Kyo." Kyoya nodded and sat down. "Are you going to become a host too?"

"No, I don't go to this school so why would I?" Kyo flashed a smile.

"WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THIS PARTY?!" Kesuna yelled. Kyo smirked.

"Just a get together so we can all be buddy, buddy." She stated. Nikari sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah right you sick freak, you turned on us didn't you!" Kesuna exclaimed

"Now would I really do that to my favorite twins?" Kyo asked flashing a bright smile

"You did!" Kesuna then shouted accusingly

"I told you she probably would." Haruhi said dully

"Well lets just go along with it I the party cant be that bad..right?" Nikari asked hopefully

"Nika, she's making us all have dates, it has to be bad." Kesuna stated.

"Come on guys, it's just a date! It doesn't even have to be as a couple!" Kyo laughed "Look i'll even ask first."


	11. Chapter 11

Kita: Hi everyone! this is the chappy where Alex is gonna reveal the pairings! yay!

Alex: Drum roll please!!! –A drum rolls by- Okay! The pairings of Haruhi x Tamaki, Kesuna x Hikaru, Nikari x Kaoru, and Kyo and Kyouya! Tee hee Kyo x Kyo… Tee hee. Anyways, I made the outfit… Fanart of them would be great! Yeah? Yeah? I love you all!!!! –smiles- So yeah… read and review because you love me?

Kita: yesh! and for yoai fans be sure to check out Alex's story if ya haven't yet

disclaimer: we dont ouran highschool hostclub or any characters except the ones we create ourselves

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo walked over to Kyouya and smiled. "Go to my party with me?"

"HA! You own me money!" Haruhi grinned. Kyouya blinked lightly and nodded.

"Only if I get to be the boyfriend War Fan." He stated. Kyo broke into laughter.

"War fan! War fan!" She grabbed her side and fell to the ground laughing. "Gunsen." She smiled at him. "Gunsen." She repeated.

"Ha... funny." He eyed Kesuna and Nikari.

"See guys, I asked him out so now you have to ask a guy out... or let me do it!" Kyo grinned and ran to Hikaru. "Go with Kesuna, go with Nikari." She stated to him then Kaoru. She then looked at Tamaki.

"I already asked dearing Haruhi, she said yes." He hugged Haruhi. Haruhi blushed and tried to push him off.

"Great!" Kyo smiled. "Now don't forget outfit." She looked at Kyouya. "Our's must match so be ready to be my doll." She grinned.

"KYO! YOU SICK FREAK!" Kesuna yelled. Hikaru looked over at Kesuna.

"I'm not that bad, many girls would die to go out of a date with me." He smiled.

"This is not a date! No date!!!" Kesuna yelled at him.

"Friendly outing." Nikari whispered, blushing lightly.

"Its a date." Hikaru stated to annoy her

"IS NOT!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"Is too!" 

"IS NOT!!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO NOW SHUT UP!!"

"Okay, it's a date." He shrugged.

"Wait a mintue!" She hung her head. Kaoru looked at Nikari.

"I'm don't want to fight what it is. It's a friendly outing for all I care. Now, what do you want to go as?" He smiled.

"Um...I dont know.. kitsunes maybe?." She said saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"That was my idea... oh well. We can go as nekos." Hikaru grinned and played with Kesuna hair.

"FREAKS!" Kesuna ran off to the bathroom.

"So my lovely princess, go to the ball as one with me." Tamkai did his little famous smile. Haruhi rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Me and Mori-chan are going as a bunny and mouse." Hunny chimed.

"Cute." Kyo stated.

"What are you going as Kyo?" Nikari asked as Kaoru took her measurments.

"You'll see." Kyo smiled and Kyouya eyes gleamed lightly.

"Is your sister the same?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think so." Nikari answered. Kyo smiled lightly and winked to herself.

The Party

Kesuna walked into the ballroom with Hikaru by her side.

"Are you sure this looks good on me?" She wore a black tight dress, a long deep brown tail coming right above her bottom, little deep brown ears, and long fake claws. Her brown was in a bun but some bangs spilled over in a waterfall curl.

"Yes." Hikaru stated and patted her back. He wore a white shirt, black pants, and a red tie. His red hair was dyed white to match his white ear and tail. He had a sexy gentlemen look to him.

"Mhm, mother did a good job on both our your outfits." Kaoru smirked, making Nikari blushed. His outfit was fade out black pants matching a wore out blue shirt. On his head were two orange ear, one flipped down lazily on his red hair, and a big bushly tail swayed to his hips.

"Hai.." Nikari whispered. Gray ear sat on her head, making her brown hair stand out from wavey look. Her white skirt and light blue top shinied lightly in the lights. Her bushly gray and black tail went down to her feet and swayed at the floor.

"Nika-chan! Kesu-chan! You look great!" Hunny smiled, his cute little white ears appeared under a purple hat. He wore a purple suit and a little pink tail picked out behind it. "Would you like some cake?" Miro walked up behind him. He has a fake nose of a mouse and big gray ear. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans, a finger around his thin tail.

"Hunny, Mori, great outfits." Haruhi walked over. A beautiful pink dress on her body with a small golden crown on her head. Her short was in mild curles and framed her fasce.

"But none pretty then yours Haruhi-hima." Tamaki whispered in her ear, his royal blue cape drapping over her shoulder. He wore a royal blue outfit with golden buttons. On his golden hair was a golden crown, matching Haruhi.

"So where is are hostess?" Kesuna asked.

"I don't know." Hunny stated and itched his cheek.

"Sorry were late!" Kyo walked over to them. "You see, I had a little trouble with my hair and Kyouya was having a fit with his pants."

"Kyo! How did you get that!" Kesuna yelled.

"My big brother!" Kyo giggled. She wore a short blue skirt that reached mid-thigh, and white stockings with black shoes. Her shirt was tight along her chest, showing that she was wearing a shirt a few sizes to big when they first met her, and a blue lose tie went right down the middle. Her black hair was in two low pigtails, and her pale neck held a blue collar with a little bell.

"This is rated T! God!" Kesuna yelled.

"I'm just wearing it, not stripping." Kyo pouted. Kyouya walked out. "Sensei!" Kyo smiled.

"Wow." Nikari whispered. Kyouya had tight black pants on, a shirt that where the button stopped mid-chest. His glasses looked at them, half way down his nose, and he ran his finger through his hair.

"Isn't he just the hottest teacher you every seen!" Kyo hugged his arm.

"Man, your whipped." The twins laughed. The other set of twins nodded.

"A good man would alwaus do anything for his princess!" Tamaki cheered.

"Let's get this party started!" Kyo chimed. Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

"I wish you all luck. Kyo has plan many things for us." He stated.


	12. Chapter 12

Kita: yay! finally another chappy sorry we took so long i've been getting everything ready to move and haven't had much confy access anyways most of this was done by Alex and she did awesome so hope yall like it!

"No way you sick freak!" Kesuna shouted as she tried to run out of the room only to be brought back to her spot by Hikaru and Kaoru.

She glared at them then the so-called saint and stared at the bottle as if trying to explode it with her mind.

"You guys probability don't know how to play, but were going to play seven minutes in heaven!" Kyo chimed.

"Yes, first Kyo will spin the bottle and then whoever it's pointing at spins it again. Now if, and when, it lands on the opposite sex they will go into the closet," Kyouya pointed to said closet, "and stay there for seven minutes."

"What happens if it doesn't lands on the opposite sex?" Hunny asked, tilting his head.

"The person will spin again. After the seven minutes are up Kyo will spin the bottle again. Thus the game repeats itself." Kyouya added.

"I hate this game…" Kesuna whispered.

"Shut up and play." Kyo stated and spun the bottle. It turned around and around, Nikari eyes zoned on it. It landed on Hunny. Kyo mentally smacked her head. Hunny clapped his hands and spun the bottle. It landed on Haruhi. Haruhi stood and they walked to the closet.

"Oh… maybe I should of switched the bottles…" Kyouya whispered to Kyo.

"Maybe!" Kyo growled lightly. The twins looked over at them. "You two time!" Kyo stated and then grabbed the bottle. "I knew it, it glass is broken. I don't want anyone to cut his or her finger. Kyouya, go get a new one."

"Wow, how did that happen?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know." Kyo stated and threw the bottle away. Mori looked at Nikari who seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm never good at this game." Nikari blushed.

"Don't worry, it seems easy." Mori stated.

"Seems…." Nikari pointed out. The closet door opened at Kyouya came back with a new bottle. Hunny had lipstick on his cheek and walked to the circle again. Haruhi sat by Kesuna and Nikari, giggling.

"Okay." Kyo spun the bottle and it landed on Nikari. She blushed and spun it. Kyo eye twitched as it landed on her. "Again…" Nikari spun the bottle and it landed on Kaoru. Her blush deepened.

"Heh." He smiled to her and stood up before helping her up. Nikari took his hand and they walked to the closet.

**Nikari POV**

He closed the door and moved around in the small space we had. I bite my lip and jumped when he moved his hand.

"Sorry, I was going to find the light." He whispered. I nodded and he pulled on the string above us.

"Oh… yes…" I whispered and blushed under his gaze. He seemed to lean closer and my heart sped up. I can't take it; I had to get out before this happens. Sadly, before I could move my hand our lips touched. Kaoru pulled away and blushed lightly. I covered my face, the fear of turning into a tomato. Kaoru removed my hands and smiled before leaning down for another kiss. A gasp left my lips before he lightly pushed me to the wall, his arms wrapping around me waist. My fingers curled into his hair and I gave into the kiss. After he pulled away, I licked my lips and smiled brightly. Kaoru hazel eyes watched me before laying his head on my by tucking mine in his neck. I was very happy just standing here in the warmth of Kaoru.

"Guys…" Kaoru pulled away and looked at the door, it was open. The whole gang was looking at them. I blushed and buried my head into Kaoru.

"Your seven minutes ended two minutes ago." Hikaru grinned. We walked out and I sat by Kesuna. Kyo spun the bottle before it landed on Hikaru. Hikaru shrugged and spun the bottle, having it land on Kesuna.

"Okay, Hikaru and K-" Kyo started but Kesuna disappeared. Mori had her, as she was second away from the door.

"Sick freaks!!!" She yelled as Hikaru lead her to the closet. I almost felt sorry for my sister.

**Kesuna POV**

Even though our faces were inches apart, I didn't kiss him. Even if it only took a little movement to combine our lips, he didn't move. I started up at his eyes and slowly closed mine, turning my head to the side.

"Sick freak…" He whispered before turning my head.

"That's what you are." I stated plainly.

"I'm fine with that… as long as I'm yours." He chuckled, his lips brushing long mine.

"Shu-" I was stopped by his lips pushing against mine again but only harder. He pushed me to the wall and attacked my mouth. I whimpered when he pulled away, almost begging for more. Then I noticed what I was thinking and pushed him away. His eyes pieced mine and it made my breath catch. This can't be happening though; this was only Kyo's plan. She was just placing a cloth over our eyes to get us do what she wanted. The door opened and I rushed out. Kyo was smirking, but she didn't know I knew what she was doing.

"Come on people! We have a few more rounds to go!" She chimed and spun the bottle when everyone was back in the circle. It landed on her and she frowned lightly before spinning it again. It landed on Haruhi. Her eye twitched and she spun it again. It landed on Kesuna. Kyo look like she was going to break the bottle before spinning it again. It landed on Nikari this time. Kyo grabbed the bottle and spun it. This time in landed on Kyouya. Kyo stood and walked to the closet.

"I feel sorry for you…" I whispered to Kyouya. He had to deal with a pissed of Kyo.

"Hn." He stood and walked to the closet.

**Kyo POV**

I leaned on the wall then looked over at Kyouya. He closed the door and turned to me, smiling kindly.

"Drop the act, will ya." I said and he nodded lightly.

"Fine…" A smirk started to form on his lips as he cornered me into a corner. His fingers grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his. A gentle kiss but at the same time my hair was removed from their pigtails by his fingers. I don't remember how many times we pulled away or came back together before the door was being knocked on. I panted and pulled away, my cheeks strains in pink. Kyouya and me walked out. We sat down and then I turned the bottle again.

**Normal POV**

The bottle spun around before landing on Mori. He spun it and it pointed to Nikari. The shy female blushed and disappeared into the closet for a second time but with another male. Kyo chuckled and fixed her hair into her pigtails before she started to time them.

Tamaki's POV

I sat in my spot imagining being in the closet with my lovely Haruhi with her blushing cutely.

_"Oh Tamaki-sempai now that were alone I can finally tell you how I really feel." _

_"There is no need to tell me… I know how you feel and I feel the same my princess."_

_"W-would you kiss me?" She said blushing cutely still, me leaning in closer and our lips were about to touch._

Normal POV

"Alright I'm bored next game." Kyo said snapping Tamaki out his daydream.

"But-but me and Haruhi haven't gone in yet!" Tamaki whined.

"Haruhi already went." Kyo pointed out. Tamaki frowned and Kyo stood up. "Next game!" She chimed.

"Which one is this again?" Kyouya asked

"Karaoke" Kyo giggled.

"I can't sing…" Kesuna stated.

"Yes you can, you just can't sing well." Kyo stated and smiled.

"Humph." Kesuna muttered and soon a Karaoke machine was on the stage.

"Tamaki can go first since I didn't let him have a turn for seven minutes in heaven." Kyo was setting up the machine. Tamaki walked up, beaming. Kyo walked off and Tamaki grabbed the microphone. He flipped through the songs and clicked one. With one big breath, he started just tapping his hand on his side to keep the beat at first then looked straight at Haruhi while smiling.

"**Imagine me and you , I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right   
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together**

If I should call you up **, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together**

**  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life**

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be   
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together 

If I should call you up, invest a dime (Call you up)  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind (Ease my mind)  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine (Very fine)  
So happy together (together)

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

**I can't see me lovin nobody but you**

**For all my life**

**When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue**

**For all my life**

About my life (Yeah!)

Call you up  
Ease my mind, Ease my mind, Ease my mind!

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life 

**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life**

**  
Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba**

So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So how is the weather? (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)"

Kyo gasped. "He's a good singer…"

"Yeah…" Haruhi blushed when Tamaki jumped from the stage and walked over to her. He smiled charming down at her. Tamaki hugged her and moved so she was sitting on him. Haruhi tried to get off but Tamaki was holding tight, lost in his inner mind theater.

"Our turn!" The Hitachiin twins stole the microphone from Tamaki and rushed to the stage. Hikaru went to find the song while Kaoru got another microphone. Soon they were on stage, the beat started up.

"**What's the problem with the human race  
With someone like you  
No matter where I turn  
I can't escape your double face  
Don't want to listen to the radio  
Cause they don't know  
Or stick around just to hear I told you so  
How could we make it without you  
I should have known better to doubt you  
I thought I'd heard the end of it**

And now I know how far you'd go  
To be the next freak show  
American psycho  
Cover of the magazines  
Patron Saint to troubled teens  
Wish I never heard your name

Tomorrow could be just another day  
Means nothing to you  
A misdemeanor or a felony, that's ok  
Don't want to wait for a second chance  
So take a stance  
It's your turn for the spotlight, the big dance   
How could we make it without you  
I should have known better to doubt you  
I thought I'd heard the end of it

And now I know how far you'd go  
To be the next freak show  
American psycho  
Cover of the magazines  
Patron Saint to troubled teens   
Wish I never heard your name

They all want to know  
What I already know

What am I supposed to do  
When you know that it's all true  
That you stole, that you lied  
That you knew

Primadonna self absorbed  
Wide awake and never bored   
Party binge and purge, And see  
results of plastic surgery   
Spotted at the hottest shows  
Interview on Charlie Rose  
They all want a piece of you

And now I know how far you'd go  
To be the next freak show  
American psycho  
Cover of the magazines   
Patron Saint to troubled teens  
Wish I never heard your name 

They all want to know  
How far you had to go  
and I already know  
How far you had to go!"

The twins took a bow and grinned.

"Mori-kun!" Kyo grinned. Hikaru threw the microphone over and Mori caught it. He blinked and walked to the stage as the twins walked down. Flipping through the songs he landed on one he liked.

"**Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game**

It's a beautiful lie   
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in   
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me

It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game

Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game  
  
**So beautiful, beautiful..."**

Kyo fell to the ground. Nikari walked over and started to fan her. Mori raised a brow and Kyouya coughed lightly.

"Anyone want to go up and beat that?" He asked. "Oh course I'll be taking bets on who would win."

"Don't we have to wake Kyo up if there is judging?" Kesuna stated more then asking.

"True…" Kyouya nodded. Kyo woke up and smiled.

"I'll sing!" She chimed.

"NO!" Nikari, Kesuna, and Haruhi yelled.

"Why not." Kyo frowned.

"Um… You're the judge so you can't!" Kesuna stated.

"Yes Kyo, your very good at that given job." Nikari added.

"Is this because I broke my uncle's hearing at the Christmas Party?" Kyo pouted.

"No, no, not at all!" Haruhi smiled.

"I've gotten better!" Kyo fought.

"No…" They all stated and Kyo pouted more.

"Hey I know, Nika can sing!" Kesuna grinned

"What?! N-no I cant Kesu!" Nikari protested while trying to hide.

"Actually you're not that bad Nikari." Haruhi stated.

"N-no! I get stage fright..." She protested weakly as Kesuna lead her onto the stage and flipped through for a song Nikari knew well.

Nikari then gulped nervously as she was handed the microphone.

"**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go   
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight   
It's hard to let it go**

You're giving me too many things   
Lately your all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple" 

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand   
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please   
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me   
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on   
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all   
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go 

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before" 

Everyone cheered Nikari on but her stage fright finally caught up with her and she fainted but luckily someone caught her. Of course Kaoru was the one to catch her. He smiled down at her out cold body and took her to her seat.

"The heat is rising in this talent show. First Mori with his beautiful breath taking singing and then Nikari's song that gave fainting response. Now, who will challenge these two wonderful singers for the gold?" Kyo yelled out, a microphone in hand.

"Kyo taking this a little too far?" Haruhi asked Kesuna.

"Yep." Kesuna nodded.

"No takers? Will, that just leaves me to sing!" Kyo smiled brightly.

"No!" Haruhi and Kesuna yelled but it was too late, the music was starting. Kyo stuck out her tongue, grinning. Hunny then pushed her out of the way and grabbed the microphone, his fingers quickly changing the song.

"**Love love love love  
Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah  
Yeah!**

Sun Shine!!  
Hare-watatta Blue Sky  
HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan

Love Beat!!  
Kono kimochi mo Heat Up!!  
HIKARI abite  
Soshite ANATA no moto e

Kamisama Onegai Chotto yuuki wo kudasai  
Mou sukoshi de "SUKI" tte iesou na no  
Ari no mama de  
Butsukatte 

**Hey!  
Sunao ni natte  
Koi no ATAKKU!!  
Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri  
Egao de ikou!! **

**Let's go! **

La la lalala la  
La la lalala la  
La la lalala la  
La la la la

La love you love you love you love you love sunshine 

Setsunaku Amazuppai  
Koi no hajimari wa  
Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!

Kamisama Mou Chotto dake  
Mimamotte kudasai.  
HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara  
Todoke!! Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!!!"

Kesuna clapped and grinned. "I love to play that song on DDR!" She chimed.

"Yeah, it's very good." Hikaru nodded. Hunny jumped down and giggled.

"Yeah!" He chimed, running to Mori.

"Oh my word, you just had to love that song!" Kyo cried out. "Now, the next person to sing will be," everyone rolled there eyes as Kyo acted like she was reading a page, "Haruhi!!!!"

"What, wait a minute!" Haruhi cried out.

"Take it or I'll sing." Kyo stated plainly.

"Take one for the team Haruhi." Kesuna stated, trying to wake her sister up now.

"You're coming too!" Haruhi cried out. Kesuna frowned but stood and walked to the stage.

"How about…"

"Yeah! Totally!!!"

"**High on the hills with the lonely goatherd, lay-od-lay-od-lay-he-hoo  
Yodell back with the girl and goatherd, lay-od-lay-od-low**

Wind it up   
Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low 

(Yeah)  
This is the key that makes us wind up  
When the beat comes on, the girls all line up  
And the boys all look, but no, they can't touch  
But the girls want to know why the boys like us so much

They like the we dance, they like the way we work   
They like that way that L.A.M.B. is going across my shirt  
They like the way my pants, it compliments my shape (She's crazy, right?)   
They like the way we react everytime we dance

Everytime the bass bangs, realize it calls your name  
Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop till your time is up  
Get in line now

Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low

You've got to let the beat get under your skin  
You've got to open up, and let it all in  
But see, once it gets in, the poppin' begins  
And then you find out, why all the boys stare

They're trying to bite our style  
Trying to study our approach  
They like the way we do it, so original  
I guess that they are slow, so they should leave the room  
This beat is for the clubs, and cars that go

Everytime the bass bangs, realize it calls your name  
Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop till your time is up  
Get in line now

Uh, uh, uh, wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
(Ya'll ready)

Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low

Uh huh, it's your moment  
Uh huh, come on girl, you know you own it  
Uh huh, you know your key is still tick-tockin'  
Hell yeah, and you know they're watchin'

Get it girl, get it, get it girl  
Get it girl, get it, get it girl  
To the font, to the side,  
To the back, but don't let him ride

Keep goin' girl, it's your night  
Don't let him steal your light  
I know he thinks you're fine and stuff  
But does he know how to wind you up?  
(Come on)

Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low, hey!"

Hikaru was whistling while Tamaki was lost in his little inner mind theater.

Haruhi and Kesuna

**Tamaki's POV**

"_**Tamaki-sempia… come play with me!" Haruhi was dancing on the stage. Tamaki nodded and ran after her.**_

"_Of course my sweet little yodeler." Tamaki hugged her; swing her around in his arm. Both smiling and giggling as the fantasy played in his head._

**Normal POV**

The two girls blush a little and walk down. Kyouya pushed his glasses up, smirking as he took some money for Mori for the bet.

"A wind up act from them." Kyo chimed out. "Now it's time for Kyouya to sing!!!" Kyouya looked over and frowned.

"When did we agree on this?" He frowned.

"When they didn't let me sing." Kyo said and then waved to him. The genius sighed and got up, walking to the stage. He flipped through the songs quietly.

"Covers your ears all." Hikaru teased. Kyouya eyed them.

"I can sing you know…" He frowned at Hikaru before pressing a button on the screen.

"**My hands shake cause today,  
I know you're gonna break my heart and,  
my life without you in it  
is a life thats not worth living.  
I'll be strong but I wish I was someone else,  
anyone but me tonight **

here I stand,(here I stand)  
all alone,(here I stand)   
tonight(here I stand  
and I wish I was strong enough to breathe (here I stand)  
without you,(here I stand)  
in my life,(here I stand)  
I wish I was anyone but me.

so I'll start to pretend I'm ok  
but you should know by now that  
my life is smoke and mirrors,  
the one thing is crystal clear  
that I'm the one wishing I was someone else,  
Anyone but me tonight 

here I stand (here I stand)  
all alone, (here I stand)   
tonight (here I stand)  
and I wish I was strong enough to breathe (here I stand)

without you, (here I stand)  
in my life, (here I stand)  
I wish I was anyone but me.

(Where do we go?) (Where do we go?)

inside I start to fall apart. (Where do we go?)  
and I'll pretend I'm holding on (Where do we go?)  
I guess I'll bleed in silence.(In silence)  
I guess I'll bleed in silence.

here I stand (here I stand)  
all alone, (here I stand)  
tonight (here I stand)  
and I wish I was strong enough to breathe (here I stand)  
without you, (here I stand)  
in my life, (here I stand)  
I wish I was anyone but me.

all alone, (here I stand)  
tonight (here I stand)  
and I wish I was strong enough to breathe (here I stand)  
without you, (here I stand)  
in my life, (here I stand)  
I wish I was anyone but me."  


Kyouya jumped off the stage and then sat down. Kesuna looked over at Kyo who wasn't there?!

"Where did she go-" Soon the music started up again. Everyone looked from the desk to the stage. Kyo was there with her mouth open and starting her song.

"**So what if I came clean  
And told you all you mean to me  
So what if I meant every word i said  
Baby dont let it go to your head  
So what if I write your name  
Cuz your always on my brain  
In a heart, I paint it crimson red  
Baby dont let it go to your head **

Dont be getting any big ideas  
Let me make it clear

Just cuz I cant go on  
Just cuz i die when you're gone  
Just cuz I think of you in bed  
Dont let it go to your head  
If I looked in your eyes  
One too, too many times  
And memorized every word you said  
Dont let it go to your head

So what if I want to kiss  
From your toes up to your lips  
It dont mean that you've had me yet  
You're gonna be good I bet  
I'm the one who's in control here  
Let me make it clear

Just cuz I can't go on   
Just cuz I die when you're gone  
Just cuz I think of you in bed  
Dont let it go to your head  
If I looked in your eyes  
One too, too many times  
And memorized every word you said  
Dont let it go to your head

Had a porcelin doll  
Held on to it so tightly  
But when it broke  
I swore I'd never hold on to something that tightly again  
Dont let it go to your head  
Oh no, oh no, ohh

Just cuz I cant go on  
Just cuz i die when you're gone  
Just cuz i think of you in bed  
Dont let it go to your head  
Dont let it go to your head

Just cuz I cant go on  
Just cuz I die when you're gone  
Just cuz I think of you in bed  
Dont let it go to your head  
If I looked in your eyes  
One too, too many times  
and memorized every word you said  
Dont let it go to your head  
Dont let it go to your head  
Dont let it go to your head  
Dont let it  
Dont let it  
Dont let it go to your head  
Dont let it  
Dont let it…"

Kyo slowly let out a breath and the room was silent. She walked to her seat and sat down, smirking.

"Any takers?" Her whispered filled the room. It wasn't as if Kyo was a good singer, no she was off-tune on a lot of those parts but it was the fact that Kyo had put so much emotion into it.

"Show off.."Kesuna muttered, looking away. Kyouyo pushed his glasses up and nodded lightly.

"Any last minute bets?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other before putting there final bet in. Kyouya nodded and looked to Kyo. She stood and smiled.

"The winner is… Hunny!!" She giggled. It was too cute!!" She tackled Hunny, hugging him. Hikaru groaned, hanging his head. Kesuna frowned and looked at Kyo. Haruhi giggled and walked to Kyouya, getting her money for winner the bet. Mori also walked over, taking his share. Hunny was smiling brightly, jumping away from Kyo and running to Mori.

"I had betted on you Mori." He stated, Mori gave a small smile and ruffed Hunny's hair. Kesuna sighed and looked away.

"I had too.." She muttered.

"Haruhi and Kesuna." Kaoru stated. Nikari looked over at him. He hugged her. "But, I also betted on you!" He chimed. Nikari blushed.

"Hai! Haruhi and Kesuna should of won!" Tamaki stated. Kyo frowned.

"I told you one won! Now! Truth or Dare." The Devil herself had in evil grin on her lips that made even Kyouya shiver a little.


End file.
